Aptitude and Revelations
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Will makes the Glee club take an aptitude test and gets chewed out by Santana in the process. Rachel and Finn bashing is extreamly heavy.


Will had the glee club meet in his classroom and every desk well every desk they would fill had a aptitude test on it. He thought it might be fun to see what they would each draw.

"Okay guys. There are no right or wrong answers. Just questions about yourselves. So relax and take your time."

With that they all set to work. Santana was filing her nails as she answered the bubble sheet. Brittany was drawing Lord Tubbington and smiling while off in her own world. Finn was looking off Brittany. Rachel was using a rhinestone to fill in her dots. Kurt was biting his lip as he thought what answer would give him the gayest answer. Blaine couldn't hold onto a pencil after he ran his hand through his slippery butter filled hair. Quinn wrote men suck out in the bubbles.

"Twenty minuets left guys."

Mike and Tina drew pieces of rice in their bubbles while Puck stabbed his pen through the holes.

Artie..well no one cares about that home wrecker who treats his amazing super smart and beautiful girlfriend like a child. Lets say he's dead...and Brittana was not involved in it. Sue was. She is always involved.

"Okay pencils down."

... The results ...

Brittany was playing with Santana's hair as the younger girl was curled on her lap.

Finn and Rachel were doing something stupid and gross as usual maybe kissing.

"Someone stop that T Rex from eating the Jew!" A random by passer screamed upon glancing at the group.

"Let him kill her first!" Santana yelled back at them.

No one cares about the other group members but they were around the room too.

"Everyone I have your results! Who wants me to read them out loud?" He knew they would just tell everyone anyways.

"Yeah just read them out Mr. Schue." Finn said as he smiled his stupid ass smile.

"Okay all I need is Finn's permission." He held up the magical sheet.

"In no order what so ever:

Quinn: lawyer, CEO, late in life dyke...I swear Santana that's the wording, don't report me again.

Puck: Prison bitch, junk yard dog, homeless drunk gym teacher...

Rachel: troll under the bridge, troll in the Billy goat gruff play at amusement parks, and the tile role of Willow on Broadway.

Brittany: Rocket scientist, Head ER doctor, President of the US...

Tina: Won't live til 27... thats it...okay sorry Tina.

Mike: Gay porn star, teacher, male stripper.

Santana: Peg Bundy impersonator, trophy wife, and worlds hottest wife...

Finn: Amusement park monster, closet clearer, and gay male porn star...

Artie: Nothing...it just says nothing."

Kurt: Unicorn, Dolphin, The President's Boo…

"Mr. Schue you forgot some people..." Artie pointed out.

"He got everyone that's important and a few that aren't. I mean the test was so accurate with Britts and mine's results." Santana sent him a look before going back to paying attention to Britt.

"It so did, like I honestly think it nailed Santana perfectly, like she really can spend all day sitting on a couch watching tv only she would have breadsticks instead of bon bons." Brittany knew that from first hand only neither of them were reluctant to have sex or sold woman's shoes. They were two hot sexually addicted teens. They all left, well sort of only Brittany and Santana and Quinn had left Rachel was staring at the results.

"Mr. Schue, these clearly are not the real results. They're hand written. In Santana's hand writing. She clearly rigged the entire thing. Well I mean Noah's and Quinn's were accurate. Never the less I hope you plan to do something about this Mr. Schue." She looked at the older man expectedly.

"Fine Rachel, why don't you go find her for me?" He honestly didn't feel like dealing with Santana.

"Happily."

…

Santana was sitting in Mr. Schue's office with him trying to look displeased.

"That was wrong Santana. You can't just mock everyone in the club like that."

"Why not? We both know the only reason you're here is because I made fun of Rachel and Finn and you can't have them unhappy because then they'll both storm out and quit Glee like they have done plenty of times before."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you were completely fine with me being suspended for slapping him, yet nothing has happened to him since he outed me, which made me get kicked out. Nothing has happened to him! Everyone just claps him on the fucking back. He's an asshole to like everyone with his patronizing tone."

"So you're pissed because slapping Finn wasn't enough? Santana he already apologized, he couldn't have known it would escalade the way it did."

"Kurt was actually afraid for his life when it came to the shit David gave him, and he didn't use the fact that he knew he was gay against him. I give Finn the shit he deserves and he thinks he has a right to shout out to the whole school what I keep hidden? You personally tried to get David expelled for what he did to Kurt, because he was attacking him because he's gay. How is that different than what Finn did to me!"

"Santana you are always picking on Finn, that's what's different. Apologies to everyone tomorrow about that."

**A/N: Am I the only one who thinks Finn should have been suspended for what he did to her? I mean in Latin culture being gay is like being a pedo, or worst it's really bad (So I'm told, I'm a white chick in Newfoundland so I don't really know) . They need to have that episode just around Santana and maybe Finn gets his ass kicked by Brittany. Finn has to get his ass kicked by Britt. Like make Quinn's car accident look like a paper cut in comparison….**


End file.
